


Heartbeats

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Modern day Carol and Therese spend another typical night lovemaking.





	Heartbeats

Playfully stretching her bottom lip with her teeth, Therese curled her fingers around Carol’s neck and rubbed her dark green polished thumb along the softness of her skin.

“Fuck sakes, you’re such a tease,” the blonde growled under her breath. Her gray-blue eyes lowered, then close shut the moment she found Therese’s mouth pressing hard against hers.

Therese sat naked on top of Carol’s lap with her legs spread apart on either side of their bed. Slowly, she began to rub their clits together. Carol hissed and cupped one hand around the younger woman’s bare waist with the bed squeaking faintly while the two of them were going at it.

Carol overlapped her mouth over Therese’s right breast and sucked on it moments later. She rubbed and massaged the other breast with her fingers.

They both end up laying down facing each other, out of breath, on the bed with their arms and legs entwined. 

“Here’s to us,” Carol murmured, resting her forehead against Therese’s. 

“To us,” Therese repeated, closing her eyes shut, feeling the heavy pounding of her heartbeat.


End file.
